


Beautiful

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Prompts are bolded
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Reader
Kudos: 26





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are bolded

Your hands fisted the sheets beneath you as Bucky pounded you from above. You had been at it for hours and every time you thought your favorite super soldier was done, he rolled over and slid back into you.

You were breathless as his hands rubbed your soft stomach. Bucky had spent many hours of your previous encounters worshiping your body, confused that you would try to hide from him. He’d spent breaking down your walls to get you to see what he saw. And it paid off. Bucky worked your body better than anyone ever had before, he took the time to get to know you, and he truly appreciated everything you gave him and that endeared you to him even more.

But this time, this encounter, was completely different. It felt as if Bucky was trying to imprint himself on you. He’d already ruined you and you didn’t dare think about entertaining any other guys, and Bucky knew that. 

Bucky licked your clavicle and gave a particularly hard thrust. He smirked at the moan and repeated the action. He slid his hands up to yours and laced your fingers together.

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now, y/n?” his voice rumbled in your ear.

You went to answer, but all that came out was a satisfied moan. Bucky kissed you soundly before he released your hands and placed them on your inner thighs. He’d never gone raw before and you knew that there was no going back to using a condom after this. You felt everything. The vein on the underside of his dick rubbed your walls just the right way. The way his dick was curved hit your spot every time he thrust in and out. This connection the two of you had only grew stronger with each thrust.

He pushed your thighs open wider and looked to where you were connected. “Fuck, you look so good, creaming om my dick, baby,” his voice was damn near a growl and you knew that meant he was close.

You reached between the two of you an played with your clit and gasped when his hips stuttered.

“You want me to cum in you?” he asked. 

Your eyes bulged at the question and you felt yourself getting wetter at the thought. You nodded your head vigorously.

“I need to hear you say it, y/n,” he growled.

“Cum in me Bucky, please,” you begged. Your fingers worked your clit as he pounded you.

He bit his lip before he spoke again, “Then I’m gonna need you to spread them legs wider, y/n.”

You arched your back up, hoping that would open you up more to him. But then he shook his head and pressed down on your inner thighs, and growled “ **wider, baby. I said wider,** ” and he effectively opened you up to his liking. His strokes became faster and stronger than before, pushing you completely over the edge.

“Fuck you’re gripping me, y/n,” he said before he bent down to kiss you. You felt him cum deep inside of you, and the feeling of his cum coating your walls ripped another orgasm from you.

Bucky collapsed on top of you, his dick still hard inside of you as you tried to catch your breath. You wrapped your arms and legs around him and rubbed his back. You hoped that he would give you a break, but the moment that thought crossed your mind, Bucky began placing kisses across your chest once again. And in that moment, you realized that Bucky’s plan was to fuck you until you passed out, but you didn’t mind.


End file.
